Purple love
by dashergirl
Summary: (Just to let you know this will be a genderbend Ruby and Sapphire, and high school au) Ruby is a teenage boy having a hard time trying to understand himself. His life starts to change when a new boy goes his school. They start to be friend and one day Ruby found out about his secret, And he promises he won't tell anyone about it. But there's more things to come into his life.
1. Chapter 1 First day of school

**So this is my first Steven Universe fanfiction and I decided to do a Ruby and Sapphire story, but except they're going to be genderbend and this story is a high school AU. Now I don't want to say the reason why Ruby and Sapphire are going to be genderbend. I hope you enjoy this previous.**

Have you ever fall in love with someone you didn't expected to. It happened to me. My name is Ruby Red, and this is my story on how I had the most life changing years in high school. It all started on the first day of high school on my junior year. I got out of my room all ready and I saw my two sisters fighting each other.

Now I have three sisters, my older sister name Emily and sometimes we joke around and call her Eyeball which annoys her. When she was born her right eye didn't work and she always wears a eyepatch for that eye. She's twenty and is in college but still lives in the house. Thankfully she was accepted into college, because when she was fifteen she was in jail for five months for assaulting someone at a party she went to. All I heard was that a girl called her Eyeball and Emily beat the shit out of her. Bad things were happening to us during that time. My dad died in a car accident, Emily in jail, my little sister started forgetting things, and my mom got depress from all of this.

After Emily is my second older sister name Donelle but we sometimes call her Doc. She's the leader of her baseball team at our high school, and goes to the school earlier then me. Since it's the first day of school she won't go early. She always wears yellow sunglasses, and is kinda bossy like if she's the oldest. Donelle and Emily don't get along well, and my mom always has to check on them so they won't end up killing each other.

Lethia is my youngest sister and she's very forgetful. When she was seven she started to forget little things. It's also her first day in middle school, and hopefully she doesn't completely forgot about it and she remembers her classes. Everyone worries about Lethia a lot, we went to the school ten times so she won't forget where's everything is.

Last but not least there's me. I know Ruby's a girl name, my parents thought I was going to be girl and when I was born they still named me Ruby. I got tease a lot at my middle school, but I didn't give a fuck since I have other things to worry about. I have three best friends that I had ever since preschool. Two of them are twins name Amethyst and Alex, and my other friend name Pearl. Pearl is the daughter of Rose Quartz. Her mom is dating someone named Greg Universe, and Pearl despise him. While Amethyst and Alex have a little sister name Amy and she's only seven years old.

"I going to kill you bitch if you call me Eyeball again!" Emily shouted at Donelle. Emily has her red shirt, leather jacket, brown boots and ripped jeans on. While Doc's wearing a red button up shirt, her yellow sunglasses, black jeans, and red sneakers.

"Mom, save me from this psychopath!" Donelle screamed.

"That's it, YOUR DEAD!" Emily then starts chasing Donelle down the hall.

I sighed at this. It was _that_ time of month for Emily. Alex gives me tips with _these_ problems since he lives with three girls. He's the only reason why I survive during this times. I always give Emily a box of cupcakes and the rest of the time she doesn't get angry at me.

"Emily don't call your sister a bitch!" My mom runs out her room and grabs Emily by her shirt.

"But she know I don't like it, and she still calls me it." she explains to mom.

"That's not how solve your problems, it's only going to make it worse. I don't want you to go to jail again." My mom looks at Donelle and says "And you don't call someone a name they don't like. You know she doesn't like it. Now you two apology's to each other now!"

"Sorry sis." They said at that the same time.

"Now you two have school today, so finish getting ready." She told them.

While they're finishing getting ready my mom notices me and asked me "Good morning Ruby, how did you sleep?"

"Okay." I replied smiling.

"Well today's the first day of being a junior in high school. So are you going to get a girlfriend?" My mom teased me with that question. Ever since middle school she always ask me if I have a girlfriend. I don't know why but I not into girls. Maybe the reason why is because I have enough girls in my life.

"I don't really need one now mom." I told her. I wish I can tell her I don't want one, but it's probably nothing.

Then Lethia walk out of her room in her red pajamas. She looks at us and notices me carrying my backpack.

"We have school today? I thought we go to school in three months?" She said.

I facepalm while my mom said "Good thing she goes to school at eight thirty."

After my sisters got ready my mom took us to the bus stop, while Emily walks to the public bus to get to the college. Donelle and I got out of our mom's car and said bye to her. Once the bus got here we got on, and sat down on a seat and I look out the window. I just thought of what can happen this year, or it will be just the same as always. Today's a fresh start for school, but one thing I didn't know is that one new student is going to change my life. In a good way.

 **Well that's all I have for this chapter. Alex is like a genderbend version of Amethyst, and I think it can be fun to have two troublemakers around. Do you want this story to continue? I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting him

Once the bus was at the school we got off and walk to the school. The place has student's either talking to their friends, looking for their classes, or sitting.

"Well I see you later." She told me and walk to her first class.

For my first class I have Mrs. Universe. I went to room 2B and saw that some students were hanging out in the classroom.

"Hey Ruby!" I look and saw Alex with Amethyst and Pearl waving at me.

Amethyst and Alex look a little different, but Pearl still looks the same. They had dye their hair white three years ago, but this year they added purple in it.

Basically they look the same except Amethyst has long hair, she wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and white boots. While Alex has short messy hair, and wearing a purple jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

Pearl is wearing a light blue blouse, a yellow mini skirt, black leggings, and blue shoes.

"Hey guys." I said as I walk up to them and sat by them.

"It's good to see you Ruby." Pearl said. She went to Paris for the summer, so we didn't see her that much.

"How was Paris Pearl?" I ask her curious to know what happened.

"I love there, it's beautiful. Then Greg came along, and I found out the true reason why we went to Paris. The reason why we went there is so I can get along with Greg." She explain everything to us. I don't really know why she doesn't like Greg. He's a really nice guy and she doesn't accept him.

"Well my little bro and I finally convince our mom to dye some purple on our hair." Amethyst told Pearl.

"Stop calling me little, we're twins." Alex told Amethyst, annoyed at her.

"I was first." Amethyst playfully said.

Mrs Rose walk in carrying some stuff, once the five minute bell rang she sat it down. She look at the class as everyone started to find a seat, and students coming into her room. After the bell rang she said "Okay student my name is Mrs Universe, and I hope you all have a wonderful summer. Now everyone tell me something about yourself." Mrs Universe is a type of teacher who wants to help her students in any way she can, and she sees the beauty in everyone and everything. Sometimes I tell her things to see if she knows want to do. During the time I didn't pay much attention because it was the same as always. I look outside just to think and I saw someone walk into the school. I didn't care at that point, thought it was nothing. Then a couple of minutes later I heard the speaker calling my name to the principal office.

I look at my friends and they just shrugged.

"You may go Ruby." Mrs Universe told me.

I got up, grab my backpack, and walk to the principal's office. Thought were just going everywhere at that point. Did I do anything wrong? I just walk into the school, nothing much. Then why hell am I going to the principal's office?

'It can't be too bad or anything. Hopefully.' I thought.

I got to the door of the principal's office, and open it. I saw Ms Diamond (who's our principal) talk to someone. I couldn't see them since they're facing Ms Yellow, but I saw that they have pale blue hair.

"Ruby. I need your help with something. This is Saphir Diamond, he's new to the school, and my nephew" Ms Yellow told me.

I saw him turn around and look at me. I think because he has bangs that looks like it completely covers his eyes. While she was talking I took the time to study him (Nothing much). He was wearing a blue shirt, white jacket, grey pants, and black shoes. I felt a little heat coming on to me, it's probably nothing.

Then I snap back to reality when I heard Ms Diamond said "Do you understand Ruby?"

"What?" I ask her. Maybe I should of have pay attention to her, because she look annoyed when I said that. Also I swear I saw Saphir quickly smiled.

"He just needs someone to help him look for his classes, and since you know where everything is you can help him. Did you hear what I said this time Mr Red." She told me.

"Yes, Ms Diamond" I replied.

"Good. Now you two go, I have some work to do." Ms Diamond said as she continues with her work.

After that I showed the new guy around the school. Where everything is, shortcuts to get to class faster, and his classes. We final stop by his first class, and I felt kinda odd since the whole time he didn't say a signal word. He would just nod and that's all.

"And this is your first class you'll go to, so that's all you need to know about here. If you need any help you can ask me." I told him.

I was about to walk away until I heard a quiet voice spoke to me, but loud enough for me to hear.

I turned around and saw Saphir still standing there, so he probably said it. "I have no where to sit in cafeteria, and I'm a little nervous to ask people if I can sit with them. So I was wondering if I can sit with you?" He asked me

"Sure I don't care, neither will my friend." I told him

"Okay. Thank you for helping me, and I'll see you at lunch." Then he went into his classroom.

As I was walking back to my class, I was thinking of how odd he acts. He's really different, and nervous. Probably because he was homeschooled or something. Once I got back to my class, I just listen to Mrs. Universe talking. My friends are probably going ask me what just happened during lunch.

 **Another wonderful chapter complete. Now to answer the person who review the story. Sapphire is going to be a guy, I don't really know how to explain the reason why. Also I chose the name Saphir for him because in French or Swedish it means Sapphire (something like that), and because Sapphire is a name used for girls, but I did heard of a guy named Ruby. Well I hope you all have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3 speaking of the devil

After three of my other classes ended, it was lunch time. I found Saphir and take him to my table where my friends sit after we got something to eat. When we got there Alex and Amethyst are talking to each other, Pearl was eating her lunch from home since she hates the school's food, also Peridot was there probably talking about science stuff to Lapis. I know them ever since middle school.

Peridot is a girl with green glasses, green eyes, Blonde hair that sticks up for some reason, green hoodie, black pants, a yellow diamond shaped necklace, and green shoes. She uses prosthesis leg for her right leg since she wasn't born with one. She told us that her parent's left her when she was born and was adopted by a gay couple.

Lapis has blue short hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue dress, a short blue jean jacket, black short legging that go down to her knees, and brown boots. She really doesn't talking about her family a lot, but her dad owns a aquarium.

They saw us and look at Saphir curiously while he hid behind me nervous. Is it just me or has he been in his house for most of his life.

"Who's he?" I heard Pearl ask.

"His name is Saphir Diamond and he's new to this school, Also he never been to a school in his life." I answer.

"Cool, we got a new guy here. By the way my name is Alex, this is my twin sister Amethyst, that's Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot." Alex told Saphir

"It's nice to met you all." Saphir said to them. He stop hiding and was by me.

"Nice to met you too Saphir. You can sit by me." Peridot told him.

"Okay." He sat by Peridot and I went to sit by Alex.

"You really never went to a school Saphir?" Lapis ask Saphir.

"Yes. I was homeschooled until mother thought it was best if I went to a school."

"Well then my good friend, let me tell you about the cafeteria. You got your Freshman, Rotc Guys, Preps, Beach City High Jocks, Varsity Jocks, Asian Nerds, Cool Asians, Unfriendly Black Hotties, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Kids Who Don't Eat Anything, Desperate Wannabes, Burnouts, the greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst. Beware of the Jasper." Amethyst expained everything to Saphir, and _Jasper_ I despise a lot.

When Amethyst said Jasper, Lapis crushed her drink like it was nothing. Long story short, Lapis used to date Jasper in middle school but in the next six months they broke up. Nobody knows why, but whenever she hears her name she can kill anyone.

"Who's Jasper?"

Lapis answered with a dead glare "A bitch."

Everyone at the table including me was kinda getting scared of Lapis. Nobody want's to get her angry.

"Speaking of the devil. Look." Alex whispered loud enough for us to hear and point out Jasper walking towards us.

Jasper has vitiligo, white long hair, orange shirt, black tank top, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and orange shoes.

"Hello, there." She said once she got to the table.

"Lapis."

"Jasper" Lapis answered.

"So Ruby, how was your summer? You look kinda different, I like it." Jasper ask me. Wait? What the hell? Is she being nice to me? Also was that flirting, because I thought she was a lesbian since she dated Lapis, and now she straight or bisexual? I don't know if that was a flirting or anything. Hopefully not. Everyone at the table except Lapis and Saphir was surprised. Lapis is annoyed, probably she heard this from Jasper when they were dating.

"Uh... Thanks?" I answered unsure.

"So who's the new guy here? I haven't him in your little group." Jasper ask noticing Saphir. Saphir then looked at Jasper, I think? I don't know what's under those bangs?!

"His name is Saphir, he's new here and-" Peridot explained to her but was cut off by Lapis.

"Why do you want to know, and why are you even here?!" Lapis asked Jasper.

"Well I just wanted to say hi, and see ya later." and then Jasper left. Lapis sighed in relief that Jasper was gone.

"I'm probably guessing that's Jasper." Saphir said.

"Yup" I answered

"So you last name is Diamond, right?" Peridot asked Saphir.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well I read my mom's magazine about one of the most biggest business in America. One of them is a woman name Blue and last name is Diamond. So I was wondering if your her son?" Peridot explained.

"She's my mom."

Before one of us can say anything the lunch bell rang and we left to our next class. After school I got out of my last class, and went on the bus with Donelle.

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Back in Bismuth

**Sorry for not updating, I just want to make this chapter good. I did make some more changes to the some of the chapter, but I going to tell you what change. So Steven doesn't exist in this story yet. Also point of view changed. I hope you don't mind and enjoy**

Donelle and Ruby walked home once they got off the bus. It was silent between them since they don't talk that much, until she looks at him and says "I saw you with Saphir Diamond today during lunch." Sometimes Donelle uses her spare time reading the Beach City magazine if she isn't playing baseball. "I'm guessing that you want me to tell you all I know about Blue Diamond."

He nodded and she started explaining "So Blue Diamond is obviously one of the biggest businesses in America, her company sells jewelry that looks damn good, and of course has one son named Saphir. She's a single mother and she has a assistant named Holly Agate." It wasn't that interesting to him at first but he still listened. When she said Saphir that's when Donelle got his full attention. "Saphir was once in a boarding school in a different state but they moved to Beach City. I don't know why, probably has to do with business? There's also a rumor about something that happened to Saphir over there." Ruby got curious at that point and asked "What rumor?"

"I don't know that much. It's something personal to him, I guess. Some people have theories about it." She replied as she adjusted her sunglasses.

They finally reached to their house and went inside. Once they're upstairs, they see Emily laying down on the couch talking to Lethia, who's sitting on the carpet. "Who the fuck gives out homework on the first day of school?! Seriously. For my first class I have a assignment due on Friday." Emily explains to Lethia as she was on her phone and Lethia asked "What classes do you have?" "It's-... Nevermind. Forget it, Lethia." She told her as she puts her phone down, grabbing her bottle of apple cider by her, and drinks it.

"What?"

Donelle finally decided that they're not going to notice us and announced to Emily "We're here, Eyeball." "Shut it, Doc." Emily got up from the couch and went to the kitchen for another drink. Lethia then looks at Ruby and said "Ruby, I just found out that there's a piece of paper stuck on the back of my shirt. Can you get it off for me?" They all know that Lethia will forget about her homework. So they talked the principle of the middle school, to give Lethia some so they'll know if she has something to do for her classes. The principle suggested for the teacher to staple a paper to the back of her shirt that says that she has homework. Ruby, Donelle, and Emily think that's a dumb idea but they're trying it out, just to see how this works. At least that's what their mom said. "Show it to mom when she gets home, and don't take it off." Ruby told her and Emily noted "I think she'll forget about it in a minute or so." She walks out of the kitchen with another bottle of apple cider, and went back to the couch. Donelle and Ruby went to sit on the other couch and Donelle tells Emily "I saw Ruby hang out with Saphir, the son of the Blue Diamond."

Ruby sighed and asks "Do you really have to tell everyone about it? He's just a normal person." He just talk to a simple guy, nothing special. "Come on Ruby, you hanged out with someone who's mother has big cash." Donelle informs. "Isn't Blue on those magazines you read, and related to principle of the high school?" Emily questions as she opened the bottle. "Yes, and Ruby is lucky since he was with him." She replied.

"Nice."

Ruby smiled at this because it's nice to see them getting along, instead of them trying to kill each other. He always wish they can stay like this, they grown far apart when their dad died and after Emily got out of jail. Ruby looks at the clock and sees that it's 3:00. He thought 'Maybe I should go early. I don't have any homework to do, thankfully.' He got up and went to his room to get ready.

Four minutes later, he got out of the room with his workout bag. Before he can leave the house, he told his sisters "I'm going the gym early, tell mom that I'm over there." He went outside and start walking to the gym . He kinda wish that Emily has a car so she can drive him over there, but she's save up her money to ferrari that their mom couldn't get for her. Besides, it looks beautiful outside. It takes at least thirty minutes to get there just by walking, and taking the public bus. His mom is concern about him going to the gym alone. She just doesn't want him to go during the night, but is okay with him going during the day. He started boxing during 9th grade, since he felt like doing something. The owner of the place is good friends with his dad, and he has seven sons and one daughter. One of them is Ruby's trainer, and her name is Bismuth.

Once he finally got there, the place didn't have that much people there. He sees Bismuth arguing with someone on her phone. Bismuth is muscular, has rainbow dyed hair, and star tattoos on her upper arm. She's wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a little bit of pink, black yoga pants, and dark magenta sneakers.

"Look, I don't have time for this! I have work to do! Don't you dare give me that bull shit! I know what you did!" She yelled at the phone, and some people started to move to a different area so they're away from her. Let's just say, Bismuth is talking to the last person she never wants to hear. Once she notices Ruby, she says "Okay, I got to go. Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck you too." She hangs up and shouts "Hey Ruby! What's up my man!" She walks up to Ruby and gives him a bear hug.

"Bismuth, can you stop hugging me? It's killing me." He struggles to breath and Bismuth let's him go, which he ends falling to the ground. Ruby wheezes while Bismuth tries to act like nothing happened, but ends up failing at it. "So… You're here so early, why's that?" She focuses on something else other than Ruby struggling for air. "I got no homework or anything else better to do, so why not come here early. If you don't mind." Ruby answered as he got up.

"Of course I don't mind. You sometimes do it during the summer." She told him. "Sounds good. I'll get ready." He grabs his bag that he drop when Bismuth almost hug to death, and walks to the locker room. Ten minutes later he walks out of the locker room wearing a red tank top, long pants, and carrying his red boxing gloves. "Let's start off with some warm ups." Bismuth suggested.

A hour and thirty minutes later, they finished with their training. They decided to rest in the lobby and they grabbed two water bottles for each other.

"So, it's the first day of high school for your junior year. Anything new like a girlfriend or something." Bismuth asks and Ruby looked away from Bismuth so he can roll his eyes. He's starting to getting annoyed of the whole 'girlfriend' thing. "Well there is this new student named Saphir Diamond." Ruby explains as Bismuth drinks from a bottle of water. Her eyes widen and spits the water onto Ruby. Ruby wipes the water off his face with his hand. "Blue Diamond son is at your school!?" By now everyone in the room is looking at them. Ruby facepalm thinking 'Why's everyone making this a big deal?' Bismuth leans to Ruby and whispers "How about you get ready and meet me outside, so we can talk about it there." He nodded, gets off the chair he's sitting on and walks back to locker room.

Once he changed, they walk outside and sat on a bench. "What's Saphir like? I swear, I won't scream." Bismuth asked as Ruby puts his bag down. "Sure. Saphir is silent, affable, kind, and innocent. I have no idea how he can see with his bangs covering his eyes. Donelle told me there's a rumor about something that happened to Saphir, something personal about him has been spread. Nobody is sure." Ruby explains. "I heard of it, I find it strange that someone found out his secret and no one know for sure which one is the truth or the lied. They moved here about three weeks ago, in a mansion that's meant for six people to live in." Bismuth tells him. Ruby turns on his phone and sees that it's 5:09. "I have to go, my mom will kill me if I don't get home at 5:30."

"See ya tomorrow, Ruby. Take care of yourself, okay." Bismuth gets up and walks back to the gym. Ruby grabs his bag and starts running in order to get to the bus stop on time. He'll probably make it on time since the bus leaves at 5:15. As he runs, he trips on a rock and falls to the cement sidewalk. He gets up and realized he drop his bag. "You drop this, mister." He turns around and sees a four year old girl holding the strap to his bag. She has her black hair in a afro bun, wearing dark purple shades. The little girl is wearing a purple shirt, blue jean shorts that go up to the knees, and purple sneakers. She walks towards him as she struggles to drag his bag, even if it's a little too heavy for someone her age.

"You don't have to-".

"No! I'm strong enough to do it, and you're injured." The little girl interrupted him and Ruby looks at her confused when she said 'injured'. Once she's in front of him, he grabs the bag and says "Uh… Thanks.' Before he can start running off, the girl asked him "Why are you running so fast?"

"I'm just getting to the bus on time" He replied and the girl tells him "You're bleeding, you know that?" Ruby looks at his left arm to see it scraped and covered in blood. No wonder why she told him he's injured. Sure it's bleeding, but it wasn't too bad. His mother would panic if she sees this. "Fuck." He whispers but not loud enough so the girl can hear.

"So, what's your name?"

"Ruby"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It's along story."

"My name is-"

"Garnet!" She turned around with a worried expression in her face. Garnet turns back to Ruby and says "I have to go, my mama's calling me and I told her I'm playing in the backyard. I can't let her know I wonder off to explore. See ya later Ruby." Garnet runs off to her house and final Ruby dashed to the public bus. He got there when the door was about to close, and he relaxed for the rest of the time he had on bus. He got home fifteen minutes later, and opened the door to the house. He went to the kitchen and sees his mom making dinner. She has her brown hair in a messy bun, and wearing a red apron since she's cooking. "Hi Ruby. How was your day at school? I heard you have a new friend." His mom said to Ruby as she started to make spaghetti. "His name is Saphir, and he's new to the school." Ruby replied as he put his workout bag on a chair.

"Well that's nice, I hope I can meet him sometime." Ruby walks away so he can take care of his arm. He went to the bathroom and washed off the blood that remained on his left arm. Even without the blood, you can clearly see the scrape. So he gets a bandage from the cabinet below the sink, puts it on his scrape arm, and went to his room to put on his jacket. He lays down on his bed to rest and thirty minutes later he heard his mom shout "Dinners ready!"

He gets up, leaves his room, and sees Lethia running to the table like how Naruto runs. That child only watch one episode of Naruto, and she'll run like him if she wants to. Also she was supposed to forget about that a minute later after watching the episode. Ruby, Lethia, Emily, and Donelle start to eating once their all at the table. A few minutes later, Emily finished her spaghetti and looks at her mother nervously. "So mom, can I go to a party-" "No." Her mom interrupted her. "Why not!? I'm not going to get drunk or anything." Emily protested and her mom tells her "Emily, I don't know what you'll do over there, and I'm not sure about you hanging out with those insane college students."

"Come on mom! Stop thinking I'll be aggressive and end up in jail."

"That's what I'm worrying about Emily. If you end up in jail one more time, you'll get kick out of the college. Besides, you might end up killing someone."

"I never hurt anyone."

"You tried to attack Donelle this morning."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, but that's not the point. It's been only a few years ago, mom! You're acting like I just got out of jail yesterday!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"I'm not! I just want to go to a party!"

"The first time you've been to a party, you sneak out without me or your father knowing!"

"Do we always have to include dad in everything!?"

Meanwhile Donelle, Lethia, and Ruby are just awkwardly sitting in front of this. The argument finally ended with their mom shouting "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Emily stormed to her room and slammed her door. The mother sighed, wishing her daughter wasn't like this. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She get up and walks to her room, leaving Ruby, Lethia, and Donelle alone. 'Why can't things go back to they way they were.' Ruby thought.

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day and peace out**


End file.
